


han-ds off jumin

by patoren1gou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Weed, its close to 420 ayyy, shit fic, what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: jumin needs something to help him chill out holy fuck and mc has just the thing





	

“F UCK IM HOME give me my cat i need elizabeth the 3rd” jumin looked up down at me and took off his tie, grabbing his cat and petting her softly  
“Elizibeth the 3rd is the only pussy i need in my life lol” that made me feel rlly sad because,,,jumin and i had been married for 2 months, and he hadnt even went past 1st base yet. Jumin han was a sad virgin, a cat dad, a kinky motherfucker, and a rich bitch

“jummy im home u kno” i walked up to jumin, with his cat in his hand. “Hey bby i had a bad day at work and need some lovin..from my kitty that is lol cockblockedddddddd!!!!!!” i started to cry and as i did, elizabeth the 3rd licked up my tears, like she always does

“U kno,,,,im rlly rlly stressed after a hard day of making money, money is great bc then i can pay for elizabeth the 3rds diet. My maids feed her 3 serloin steaks a day so she can be big and plump, just how i like my kitties” i took out the catnip, sniffing it violently as jumin was busy rubbing the cat. These days, ive beemn trying anything to get high. And catnip was the easiest way. Its not easy being married to a rich furry, but i can manage bc hes really reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreallyreally reallyreallyrealyyreallyreallyreally hot

As jumin kept rambling, i realized something, the catnup wasnt enough to make me high. So that meant that i had to sit through thisd and that wasnt gonna happen bitch. I decided to txt zen and see if he could get me some stanky dank, and he got me a hookup 

Spangeboob voice(1 hour later)

I finally got my weed and decided to take the bag to the living room and take out my sicc bong. I was hoping to get the cannibanoids deep into my lungs and i hope u do too no matter if ur smoking joints, hitting a pipe or a bong, or eating some weed brownies. Time to toke up-

“MC. IS THAT A WEED” jumin screamed at the top of his lungs, getting his ribbon out to restrain me but i knew judo and thats ok (thanks jaehee) “cHILL JUMIN ITS LEGAL HERE ITS LEGAL…..” i started petting his face softly. “Shh..i have a green card,,,its for my stress issues, wanna try?” jumin calmed down rlly fast and took my bong, i helped him take a little rip and stayed with him as he took it like a champ, b4 he started coughing violently, i gave little jummy a glass of water and pat his back “there there that wasnt so bad was it”

Jumin gave me a kiss, the taste of ganja and pet hair went into my mouth, but thats ok, i turned on my ipod and smoke weed everyday by snoop dogg started playing. That nite, jumin lost his virginity and discovered the joys of marijuana


End file.
